First Kiss
by Sunshine.Con
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have never met before but, one day at a train station, an accident leads the two into accidentally kissing and an unexpected circumstance...they switch bodies!


_A/N: Yey second update in two days! Okay, this was going to be just a one-shot. And it still is...sort of...Because it was uber long (this part alone was 23 pages in Works) I've broken it into two parts. I have to say, the main idea for the plot was strongly influenced by the manga Metamo Kiss. I just (really) added my own twists to it. _

_Please enjoy! _

-

**First Kiss**

**A One-Shot - Part 1**

-

Inuyasha exhaled an irritated sigh as he pushed through the mob of people that made the Tokyo Shinjuku station famous. Why did everyone have to decide to ride the train at the same time? He checked his watch, the school was _so_ not going to forgive him if he was late.

Someone bumped into his shoulder and he was forced to take a few steps to his left, directly into a lane of people walking the opposite direction. He opened his mouth to utter a few choice words when another voice cut through the noisy station.

"Watch out!"

Before Inuyasha could blink someone slammed right into him. The impact forced him backwards and, with no other place to go, he fell flat against the ground. Misfortune continued to befall him when, whoever it was that had bumped into him, also came toppling down. He had only a moment's glance at a really pretty face before it collided with his own, and his world went completely black.

---

"Hey, hey..._HEY_!"

Inuyasha opened his eyes slowly, the world spinning around him in a fuzzy haze. Dark shapes were hovering over him.

"Are you alright?" One of them asked.

"Man," Another said, to his right, "That looks like it hurt."

Inuyasha's head _did _hurt. He reached a hand up and fingered a rather large bump. Great. Just wonderful.

The world was becoming clearer. He recognized the dark shapes above him as a lot of different people, they were all frowning. One of them, a middle-aged man, was looking rather nervous and touched his shoulder lightly.

"You, um..." he paused, "Might want to lower you skirt."

Skirt?

_SKIRT_?

Inuyasha sat up. The movement made his head spin and the people around him back away quickly. He blinked away the dizziness and looked down.

Good God, He was wearing a skirt!

What had these sick people done to him while he was sleeping?

He looked at his legs. He was wearing white school uniform socks and penny-loafers.

Why did his feet look so small? And his legs...

No. Inuyasha squeezed his eyes closed.

He did _not_ just think his legs looked sexy.

Cautiously he looked down at his chest.

Sure enough, he was in a green sailor top...but...

"What the _fuck_?!"

Everyone who was still around him murmured quietly and a few ladies covered their mouths, they all started to slowly back away.

Inuyasha couldn't breathe. There was no way he had breasts! No_ way_!

Almost afraid, he reached with a shaky finger and poked one.

Damn.

It was real.

That was defiantly a real breast.

Inuyasha felt his face turning bright red. He searched his brain for what could have possibly happened. He was in the station...on his way to school...someone ran into him...he fell...a very pretty girl fell on top of him...and...and...

Inuyasha spun to his side and almost slammed into his own face.

His eyes were blinking slowly and there was a small bump on his head.

"Ouch." His voice said.

But it wasn't him, because he was here.

Here in a girl's body.

Then that meant...

"Dear Gods," He whispered under his breath and reached out to grab his hand that wasn't his hand, "Come on lets go!" He said a little louder and stood up, trying to drag his own body along.

"What's going on?" It asked.

"Just follow me," He said. And they left the station as quickly as possible. By the time they reached the outside his body seemed to be regaining more consciousness.

"Hey," It said, "Why am I so tall? And why are you carrying my bag?"

"Um..." Inuyasha faced himself, "Something has happened."

The expression on his face was priceless. Inuyasha vaguely wondered if he ever really wore that look of total stupidity.

"You...You..." His eyes searched himself slowly, "Okay, I think I need to sit down."

Inuyasha nodded and they sat on the nearest bench.

"I can't believe this." His voice sounded girly. Inuyasha though he was going to be sick.

"Well," He said, "Hi. I'm Inuyasha."

His body blinked back at him, "I'm Kagome."

"Kagome." Inuyasha sighed, "Cool. Do you have any idea what just happened?"

"I think I'm still unconsious." She said, "I mean, there's no way I can be a guy!"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "And I can be a girl?"

A long silence ensued and Inuyasha ran a hand through his hair. It was much longer than he was used to, and really soft...

"What in the world just happened?" Kagome finally cried, breaking the silence.

"Well, you ran into me," Inuyasha scratched his chin, "And we both fell."

Kagome nodded, "Right. Sorry about that, by the way."

"No problem," Inuyasha thought back to the station, "Wait! We also bumped heads!"

The two teenagers stared at each other, as if sharing the same thought.

Kagome smiled, "So, should we...er, try it again?"

Inuyasha nodded, "Okay," he faced her on the bench, "On three...One. Two. Three-"

They both slammed their heads together.

"OUCH!"

"Damn. That wasn't a good idea." Inuyasha rubbed the new bump on his head with his still very feminine hand.

"That really _hurt_!" Kagome was rubbing her head - his head, with one hand and wiping her eyes with the other.

"Hey!" Inuyasha grabbed her wrist, "Don't cry! You're a _man_. What kind of impression are you trying to give of me, anyway?"

"Well, I'm _sorry_ I'm not as tough as a _guy_, all right?" Kagome glared at him, and Inuyasha gulped at how scary his own expression was.

"Whatever," He let go of her wrist and leaned back against the bench, trying to remind himself that she was really a very pretty girl. Kagome continued to sniffle softly. Inuyasha finally let out a long sight and straightened back up. He touched the bump on her head gently, "Okay, I'm sorry. I'm not angry and if you need to cry, you can cry."

"No thanks," Kagome said, still rather curt though her voice had softened some, "I'm all done now."

Inuyasha smiled, "Good."

Kagome gave one last sniff before pushing his hand away, "What are we going to do?"

"Hmm...we're going to have to figure something out." Inuyasha folded his arms, "What school do you go to?"

"Kita High School." Kagome raised an eyebrow, "You?"

"Nishi."

"Ah!" Kagome clapped her hands, "My sister goes there!"

Inuyasha looked surprised, "Really?"

When she nodded he smiled, "That's cool."

Another long silence...

"So," Kagome asked softly, "Do you, er, have a girlfriend?"

Inuyasha almost fell off the bench, "A w-what?"

Kagome gave him a blank stare, "A _girlfriend_?"

"No." Inuyasha scratched his head nervously, "Though there is someone I like..." he added under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Do you have a boyfriend?"

Kagome blushed, "Nope. I guess it's good that we're not going out with anyone, can you imagine how humiliating that would be?"

Inuyasha didn't even want to think about it, "I guess our best bet right now is to go to school."

"School?!" Kagome grabbed his arm, "I can't go to school like _this_!"

"What exactly are you trying to say?" Inuyasha asked her flatly.

"I didn't mean it like that! I just...I can't go to my school as a _guy_!"

"You won't be going to your school, dummy, you're going to go to _mine_."

"What?!" Kagome was looking rather panicked, "I can't go to your school!"

"Yes, you can. You're me, remember?" Inuyasha sighed, "Listen, I don't know about you, but if my mom sees that I've skipped school, all hell's gonna break loose."

Kagome looked stunned, "You've got a point..."

"Right." Inuyasha flicked her head, "Now, since your sister goes to Nishi, you know how to get there right?"

"Yeah."

"And I know how to get to Kita, so here's the plan."

---

Inuyasha tapped his pencil against his desk nervously.

That Kagome didn't seem too stupid, but would she really be alright...

...in his body?

Inuyasha groaned and glanced at the clock. It was only two minutes later than the last time he'd checked. So far, everything was going fine for him. He'd come into Kagome's classroom, apologized to the teacher, and was now currently sitting through a rather boring world history lesson.

Kagome should be in...literature. Yeah. She was probably doing fine. Even though she was a year younger than him, that was the easiest class at his school. His favorite class because...

Oh. Shit.

Inuyasha was squeezing the pencil so tight he felt it snap in his hand.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

What if _she_ talked to him?

Only,_ he _was not _him_.

_He_ was Kagome.

A _girl_.

A _girl _was in _his _body.

"Dammit." Inuyasha muttered and slammed his head against the desk.

This was not good. Not good at all.

His whole reputation was at stake! Why hadn't he realized it before? It would have been much better to not have Kagome go in his place. Screw his mother's wrath, if _she_ talked to him...

No.

Everything was going to be okay.

Kagome wasn't stupid.

She'd be able to act totally natural.

No problem...

...right?

---

Kagome was having a _big_ problem.

She bit her lip and tried to concentrate on the book in front of her.

Everything had been going fine. She'd come to the class Inuyasha had told her, sat down in his seat, and was even able to understand the literature lesson (even though it was a senior class...). Everything had been going great until-

"Inuyasha? _Hello_...Inuyasha?"

Kagome looked up, only to come within inches of another guy's face, "Whoa!" She pushed back against her desk, "Personal space."

The guy frowned and moved back a little, "God, what are you blushing for? And you were totally spaced, I was almost yelling your name."

Blushing? Crap!

_'I'm a man_,' Kagome told herself, _'Don't blush when another guy get's close.' _

She coughed lightly, "Sorry. I'm, er, not feeling too good today."

"Yeah, well, class is over. Lunch time, wanna go play some ball?"

Kagome shook her head, "I'll pass."

"Alright." The guy gave her one last curious glance before leaving the classroom.

Finally. Thank God.

Kagome's relief was short lived, however, when the reality of her current situation came slamming back down...

She had to go to the bathroom.

Bad.

Kagome glanced around the classroom. Students had moved their desks together and were pulling out their lunches.

Should she join up with them? Which group did Inuyasha belong to, anyway?

"Wow, you're actually here for lunch today!"

Kagome shot out of her seat so fast she knocked her chair over.

No way.

It couldn't be.

"Whoa...sorry!" Her sister Kikyou held up a hand, "Didn't mean to scare you."

This wasn't happening.

Kagome took a deep breath, "It's not you fault. I'm just not feeling all that great today."

What was her sister doing here?

Since when was she in the same class as Inuyasha?

"I see."

"Er...I didn't see you earlier in class..." Kagome picked her chair back up.

Kikyou raised and eyebrow, "Well, I do sit in the back." She pointed to the far left corner and grabbed a near-by chair, "Mind if I sit here?"

Kagome shook her head, "Go ahead."

Kikyou. Her sister Kikyou!

She looked the same way she had before they'd both gone their separate ways to school...

A thought suddenly struck Kagome; Was her sister friends with Inuyasha?

Or, even worse-

Kagome tried to remember what Inuyasha looked like. He was attractive. She remembered thinking how lucky she was to fall on a good-looking guy at the station instead of a, well, a not-so-good-looking one.

Could he be her sister's type?

Kikyou always went out with good-looking, smart guys.

Could she possible have a crush on Inuyasha?

"So," Kikyou's voice caused Kagome to jump. Her knee bumped against the desk painfully.

"Sorry," She said sheepishly, "Lost in thought."

Kikyou just smiled, "Nice."

Just when Kagome though she couldn't take it anymore and was about to excuse herself to go to the restroom, Kikyou pulled two _obento_ boxes out of her bag.

"You, um, may already have a lunch but..." She slid one across the table, "I made an extra this morning, so you can eat it if you want."

Oh. My. Gosh.

Kikyou _did_ have a crush!

She had a crush on the guy who's body Kagome was currently stuck in!

Her _sister_!

This. Was. So. Not. Happening.

"Uh," Kagome picked up the box and tried to smile, "Thanks."

Kikyou beamed.

_'Good bye cruel world_,' Kagome though as she opened up the lunch box her sister had made, '_I think I'm gonna die_.'

---

Kagome was late.

Inuyasha paced in front of his school's back entrance. What was taking her so long?

The bell had rang ten minutes ago! Where was she?!

Inuyasha went over all the instructions he remembered giving her.

_"Leave the school through the back entrance, I'll be waiting there for you." _

Yes. He'd said it correctly.

Inuyasha looked back up at the school, someone was coming towards him.

Someone who looked just like him.

"Kagome!" He met her half way to the entrance, "What took you so long?"

"Sorry." Kagome rubbed her arm nervously, "There was a lot of people."

"Whatever," Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and started pulling her along, "Let's get out of here."

They walked to the nearest bus stop and luckily got a seat on the bench.

Inuyasha sighed, "So how did it go?"

Kagome just looked at him.

"Er," Inuyasha was afraid to ask, "That bad?"

"No." Kagome turned away, "Inuyasha, do you have any idea who my sister is?"

He didn't. "No."

"Right, well," Kagome was looking down at her hands, "Her name's Kikyou Higurashi."

Inuyasha felt as if the world skipped a beat, "You're kidding, right?"

Kagome shook her head, "No."

"Oh." Inuyasha swallowed nervously, "Did she...talk to you?"

"Yes."

Damn it all!

He knew it. He just _knew _it!

"Great, she probably hates me now."

"Hey!" Kagome faced him with a glare, "Don't have so little faith in my abilities! She doesn't hate you, she actually ate _lunch _with you for your information, and, oh-!" She gave him an evil grin, "She made you an _obento_. It was really good."

Inuyasha felt his face go up in flames, "Really?"

"Really."

An awkward silence ensued.

So, Kikyou didn't hate him? She actually made him lunch?

That was positive, right?

Inuyasha felt a small pang of disappointment at not being able to have eaten that lunch.

But, at least she didn't hate him.

Kagome must have made a good impression.

"Hey," Inuyasha nudged her shoulder gently.

Kagome glanced at him, an unreadable expression on her face, "What is it?"

Inuyasha smiled, "Thank you."

Kagome continued to stare at him, her expression still unreadable.

Finally, her cheek tinted with a small blush and she looked away, "Anytime."

They both watched the street expectedly but the bus wasn't coming.

"Um," Kagome was rubbing the back of her neck nervously, "I have a favor to ask."

"What?"

Kagome gave him a lopsided smile, "Can we go somewhere really quick? I _really _have to go to the bathroom."

"Sure, there's one over-" Inuyasha froze, watching the blush intensify on Kagome's face.

Well, his face, actually.

"Oh, God." Inuyasha groaned, "There's no way to avoid that, is there?"

Kagome just shook her head.

"Well, let's go then."

Kagome ran a hand over her face, "This is soo embarrassing."

"You're telling me."

---

Inuyasha glared at the passing people who were giving him weird looks.

So what if he was waiting outside of the boy's bathroom?

He was a _guy_!

Well, they didn't know that.

But, still.

Kagome finally came out, rubbing sterilizer ferociously against her hands.

"That was the most _disgusting_ thing I think I've _ever_ done."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "It's not that bad."

Kagome glared, "You try being stuck in a guy's body!"

"Hello!" Inuyasha pointed to himself, "Guy."

"Whatever, that's different. I mean, I had to _touch_ it!" Kagome squirted another glob of sterilizer on her hands, "Ew!"

Inuyasha couldn't help himself. He laughed.

Kagome punched his shoulder, "It's not funny! Just wait until _you_ have to go to the bathroom."

"Already have."

"Wha-" Kagome froze mid-step, "You have?"

"At school." Inuyasha grinned at her, "It's so much easier being a girl."

Kagome didn't reply and Inuyasha started walking again, hiding a laugh behind his hand.

Something about Kagome, even though she was in his body, was just too cute.

He tried to imagine her personality in her actual body.

She _did_ look a lot like Kikyou, now that he though about it.

She was shorter, her hair was shorter, and her face was rounder.

But she was still very...pretty.

"Hey! Wait up!" Kagome was finally out of her daze and came running up behind him.

Inuyasha shook the thoughts from his head.

He just wanted to be a guy again.

---

Inuyasha felt his eyebrow twitch as he looked up into the bus.

"It's pretty...full," Kagome commented from his side.

"Yeah." Inuyasha let out a long sigh, "Oh well, I don't want to wait another half-hour for the next one, let's go."

Kagome nodded and followed him onto the crowded bus.

Inuyasha found two handles, "Over here." It was so much harder to push your way through the bus as a girl.

Kagome was moving behind him with ease, she grasped a hold of the handle to his right, "I hate buses." She said.

Inuyasha took a hold of his handle, feeling rather sick as the bus took off.

So, Kagome had motion sickness?

Great.

About ten minutes into their ride Inuyasha felt something rub against the back of his legs. He decided someone's hand must have accidentally brushed against him, the bus _was_ really crowded...

But when it happened a second time...higher up his backside, and a third time...there was no way it could be an accident.

Someone was groping his ass.

Kagome's ass.

They picked the _wrong_ day.

Inuyasha spun around on the bus, his head feeling slightly dizzy, and glared at the man standing behind him.

God, he even looked like a geeky pervert.

"Don't _ever_ think of touching me there again," He hissed, and before he could think reasonably about it, threw his fist into the guy's face.

People on the bus screamed and Kagome gasped, "Inuyasha, what-"

The bus came to a stop and the doors opened. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand, "Come on, hurry."

The pushed their way through the people and as soon as the were off the bus, took off running.

"What was that all about?" Kagome asked when they finally came to a stop.

"That...guy..." Inuyasha sat down on the side walk, "Was running his hands all over your rear."

"O-oh." Kagome looked sheepish, "That happens all the time."

"What?!" Inuyasha grabbed her shoulders when she sat down next to him, "What do you mean 'all the time'?"

Kagome shrugged, "There are lots of perverts on the buses."

"Do you ever do anything about it?"

"Do anything...?" Kagome gave him a look like he was crazy, "What can I do?" She grabbed his hand, her hand, and pointed to all the profound bruises that were forming there, "I think you might have broke my fingers."

"I-" Inuyasha glanced down and suddenly felt guilty. He also felt how much that hand really hurt, "Damn. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, he disserved it."

"I still think you should do something when they do that, though."

Kagome shook her head, "There's nothing I can do. Obviously I can't just punch them, and if you say something they either make it look like you are crazy or keep doing it anyway."

"Humph." Inuyasha crossed his arms, wincing when he brushed his hurt hand, "Well, we'll see about that."

Kagome was smiling at him, "Thank you. I know it was wrong, but for some reason I'm happy you socked him."

"It's no big deal. Anyway, weren't we gonna go to your house first?"

"Yeah."

Inuyasha scratched his head. They had decided he would go into Kagome's house and Kagome would call him, pretending to be her friend asking if 'Kagome' could stay the night. Then they were both going to his house.

Inuyasha's family was strange. He couldn't throw the feeling that they'd be able to figure out what was wrong.

"Let's get going, then."

---

Inuyasha took a deep breath before pushing the door to Kagome's house open.

"I'm home!" He called and looked around. It was very tidy. Exactly the type of home he'd expect Kagome and, Inuyasha gulped, Kikyou to be living in.

"Ah! Welcome Home!" A very friendly woman came around the corner, dishrag in hand, "How was school?"

Inuyasha guessed this was Kagome's mom. He smiled, "Fine, nothing new."

"Oh, well, dinner will be ready soon."

Inuyasha nodded and Mrs. Higurashi turned to leave.

"Hold on just a second, I have something for you." She called back over her shoulder and disappeared back around the corner.

Inuyasha took off his shoes and walked a ways down the hallway. There was pictures hanging on the walls. Some of Kagome, some of Kikyou, and some of their family. Inuyasha smiled at a picture of a very young Kagome, looking at the camera with a gap between her teeth.

"Okay," Mrs. Higurashi reappeared, "Here, I picked these up today, can you please drop them off in the upstairs bathroom on your way up?"

Inuyasha nodded and took a small box from her. He'd just started up the stairs when he finally glanced at what he was holding.

He almost dropped it.

"You've got to be kidding me." Inuyasha muttered under his breath and moved the small parcel so that he was only holding it between his thumb and forefinger.

A box of tampons.

Great.

This must have been Kagome's secret way of getting back at him for the whole bathroom thing earlier.

Inuyasha located the bathroom and threw the box into the cupboard. With a final sigh of relief he made it to Kagome's room and collapsed on her bed.

It was really soft.

And smelled really good...

Inuyasha was about to close his eyes when the phone rang.

Oh.

Right.

"Kagome!" A voice he recognized as Kikyou's called from down the hall, "It's for you!"

Inuyasha picked up the phone, "Yes?"

"Hey, Kagome, can you come stay the night tonight?"

Inuyasha's eye twitched, "What the hell is up with that voice?"

"How should I know?" Kagome 'humped' on the other line, "It's your voice! I'm trying to make it sound girly...just in case."

Inuyasha sighed, "Whatever."

"Sooo, you found my room an everything okay?"

Inuyasha glanced around Kagome's room. It was girly and tidy, with books stacked nicely on top of her desk, "Yeah." He looked at the pink pillows on her bed, "Just fine."

"Okay, go ask my mom if you can come stay the night. I'll be waiting out here."

"Yeah, yeah, see ya in a few." Inuyasha clicked the phone off and went back down stairs, "Mom! Is it okay if I go stay the night at a friend's house tonight?" He entered the kitchen.

Mrs. Higurashi looked up form the stove, "Yeah, sure sweetie, which friend?"

Shit.

Inuyasha rammed his brain for the name of one of Kagome's friends. He'd met a few of them at her school.

"Um, er..." Inuyasha cursed under his breath, "Yumi...she's a new friend of mine. Here's her number if you need anything." He scribbled his home number on a paper towel.

"Oh, okay. Have fun."

Thank God for fast thinking!

Inuyasha turned to exit the kitchen only to run right into a very soft form.

"Hey, watch it!" Kikyou pushed him out of the way.

Inuyasha had to grab the handle of the fridge to keep his balance.

What was up with that?

"Sorry," He said softly.

Kikyou rolled her eyes, "You're always in the way, you know that? Geez."

"Um," Inuyasha couldn't stop himself, "Why did you make an extra lunch this morning?"

Kikyou's eyes widened, "How did you know?"

"I, erm, saw you making it."

"Whatever," Kikyou flicked a string of her long, straight hair over her shoulder, "I'll have you know that that lunch was made for a very hot guy in my class."

"Very hot guy?"

"Of course!" Kikyou looked irritated, "He's only, like, the guy all the girls want to go out with. And he ate lunch with _me_ today! Can you believe it?"

Inuyasha was torn between being flattered and totally confused.

On one hand, Kikyou though he was one of the hottest guys in school...

On the other, she was so not acting like herself.

Where had that that sweet, beautiful girl from his class gone? Inuyasha reminded himself that right now, he was Kagome. Was this how Kikyou always treated her?

"Well," he tried, "I'm happy for you."

Kikyou snorted, "You'd better be, cuz something like that will _never_ happen to you."

Inuyasha watched in shock as she walked over to her mother and asked what they were having for dinner.

What was Kikyou talking about?!

Kagome was cute and smart, she could probably get any guy!

Yeah.

Even though he'd only known her for a day, Kagome managed to make him feel like he was with his best friend.

She was funny and kind and-

Inuyasha gave himself a mental slap.

What was he doing? Kikyou had no right to treat Kagome like that, but he was out of his mind to start thinking like...like...like he_ liked _her or something.

He didn't.

No way.

They'd just been through a very traumatic experience together, that was all.

Inuyasha gave his head a shake and walked out of the kitchen.

It was time to try to figure things out.

---

Inuyasha was too busy watching the street light up ahead, lost in though, that he didn't see the pole until it was too late.

"Ouch." He rubbed his chest gently, "Man, it's hard to get used to having breasts." He added.

"Well, pay attention to where you're going!" Kagome shoved his shoulder, "And stop _touching_ them!"

Inuyasha sent her an evil grin, "What? Like this?" He poked a boob.

Kagome glared, "Pervert."

"I'm not," Inuyasha looked ahead, watching for poles, "I just like it when you get all flustered."

"How rude!" Kagome stopped walking, "Apologize!"

"Apologize? For what?"

Kagome's face went red, "Poking my boob!"

"Poking your-?" Inuyasha started laughing, "This...is...just...too...much..."

"Oh, ha ha ha." Kagome crossed her arms and sat down, right in the middle of the side walk, "Laugh all you want. I'm not moving until you say you're sorry."

"Fine." Inuyasha sat down facing her, "It looks like it's gonna be a nice night."

Kagome glanced at the darkening sky and back at Inuyasha, "Say it!"

"No!"

"Why?"

"Because, it's funny."

"Funny? Funny?! How would you like it if I violated your chest?"

"By all means, go right ahead."

"You...you..."

"Me?"

"You _Bastard_!" Kagome looked away from him, her cheeks still rosy.

Inuyasha laughed again.

"Pon? Pon?!" Someone called up the sidewalk, "Pon _get back here_. Hey, you two up there, look _out_!"

'_Now, where have I heard this before?_' Inuyasha was just managing to turn his head when something big, heavy, and fluffy collided with his back.

The impact forced him forward and right into Kagome.

To his utter horror, his lips also managed to come into direct contact with her's.

For the second time that day, everything went black.

---

The first thing Inuyasha realized was that he was on the ground.

When had he ended up on the ground?

And the second was that someone was on top of him.

Someone who had very soft lips.

Very soft lips that were on his.

As if in auto-mode, he responded to those lips. He sub-consciously knew who's they were and was happily kissing them (hey, they were kissing back) when the reality of it all came falling down.

Apparently, it came back to the girl on top of him too.

They both opened their eyes, wide in shock, and pushed away from each other.

"Oh my God!" Inuyasha cried and felt his chest.

No boobs.

No more boobs!

"I'm me!" He heard Kagome squeak, her hands were touching her lips cautiously.

"Um," someone else said from above him, "I'm sorry about that."

Inuyasha glanced up into the face of young boy tugging on the leash to a very big dog.

He couldn't help but laugh.

"It's alright." Inuyasha told him.

The boy nodded, "Okay, I'm, uh, going then. Bye. Sorry."

Inuyasha just waved.

Kagome was still touching her lips, "Oh my gosh." she muttered.

Inuyasha remembered the way those lips had felt and his face went up in flames, "K-Kagome?" He called softly, "Are you okay?"

She jumped and her hand fell to her side, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Inuyasha felt his heart thump in his chest when she smiled.

It was the first time he was really seeing her in _her_ body.

"Okay," Inuyasha stood up, glad to finally be his normal height, "Here." He extended his hand to the girl bellow him.

Kagome placed her hand in his, but when he went to pull her up she gave a little cry of pain.

"Shit." Inuyasha knelt back down, holding her hand gently, "I forgot."

Kagome wiped at her eyes with her free hand, "Me too."

Inuyasha touched the burses on her hand softly, "I'm sorry."

"No, no." Kagome smiled, "It's okay, really."

Inuyasha released her hand and grabbed her carefully under each arm. In one easy swoop he had her up off the ground.

Kagome looked dazed, "Thanks."

"No problem." Inuyasha dusted off the back of his pants, "I know we're back in our own bodies now, but I still think we should go talk to my mom about this. Something weird is going on."

"Okay." Kagome was watching him, a small smile on her face.

Inuyasha started to feel self-conscious, "What?"

"Nothing." Kagome's smile widened, "It was hard to tell when I was you, but you really aren't too bad to look at."

Inuyasha grinned.

"For a pervert, that is." Kagome added with a scowl and started off ahead of him.

Inuyasha glared at her back, "I'm not a pervert, okay?"

"Whatever you say!" She called over her shoulder, but the smile was back on her face.

---

"Ooooh yey! It's finally happened!"

Inuyasha stared at his mother in utter disbelief, "E-excuse me?"

Izayou folded her hands, a pleasant smile on her face, "It's just the way our family is, dear. Nothing to fret about."

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was hearing.

His mother had gone crazy.

"Mom, I think we need to call dad," Inuyasha reached for the phone, "Maybe he can help us figure this out."

"No, no, no!" Izayou grabbed his hand, "There's no need for that, your father is very busy, you know. I can explain everything just fine."

Inuyasha just looked at her and she continued, "In our family we have a special gift."

"Special gift?"

Izayou smiled, "Yes. Whenever we kiss the one who is our soul-mate, we switch bodies with them."

"..." Inuyasha felt his mouth drop open, but no words came out.

"Oh, don't look so surprised!" His mother flicked one of her hands, "It's not that bad, your father and I have done it tons of times."

"S-soul...m-mate...?" Inuyasha managed to squeak. He caught a glimpse of Kagome sitting in the living room. She was drinking a cup of tea, completely oblivious.

"Yes, yes. Soul-mate." Izayou sighed and also glanced at the young girl in her living room, "She's such a sweet girl..."

Inuyasha couldn't be hearing correctly, "Soul-mate?!"

His mother sighed, "Inuyasha, I know you're slow sometimes but it's really not that difficult to understand. She is your soul-mate, dear."

Inuyasha sat back against his chair, his head reeling.

How could that be possible?

He liked Kikyou!

Hell, he'd only just met Kagome. How could she be his soul-mate?

Is that what they called...destiny?

No way.

No way, no way, no way, no-

Inuyasha suddenly remembered the way it had felt, kissing Kagome. How his stomach had fluttered and his body had tingled all over. How it had felt having her on top of him-

No!

He was half-conscious at the time! There was _no way _he had felt anything like that. It was all in his mind.

Yeah.

Besides, they didn't even _kiss_ the first time it happened...

...Right?

Wait...they _did_ bump heads...maybe their lips had touched?

No. It just wasn't possible.

"Well, I hope that has cleared everything up." Izayou stood to leave.

"Wait!" Inuyasha stood as well, "It can be wrong, can't it? This family gift, or whatever..."

Inuyasha's mother gave him a small smile, "I'm sorry, dear. It's never been wrong before." And then she left the room, over to where Kagome was sitting.

Inuyasha felt like he was going to faint.

Soul-mate?

The idea of switching bodies with someone didn't shock him nearly as much as that did.

He'd never really though of it before - someone who was out there just for him, and vice-versa.

Could it really be possible?

---

"I apologize, this house is so small. If you're uncomfortable with-"

"No, no!" Kagome waved her hands, "It's okay, really."

"Alright," Itazou handed her a pair of pajamas, "Well, if you need anything, just let me or Inuyasha know. He's taking a shower right now and will be up in a bit."

"Er," Kagome was suddenly blushing, "Okay."

"Goodnight, then."

"Goodnight." Kagome watched Inuyasha's mom disappear around the corner before climbing slowly up the stairs.

Sleeping in the same room.

With a guy.

With_ Inuyasha_.

What was she thinking?

She should have refused!

Not that anything was going to happen, anyway.

Defiantly not.

She'd just met the guy, for crying out loud! What was she worried about?

Kagome sighed and opened the door to Inuyasha's room.

It was surprisingly tidy, for a guy.

His bed was made, there was no clothes lying around on the floor, his desk was organized...

It surprised her that Inuyasha was so..._together_.

Kagome quickly changed into her pajamas and walked over to his bed. She tugged the covers back hesitantly.

Was it really okay?

Kagome yawned and rubbed her eyes. She was so tired...

No! She couldn't go to sleep yet, anyway. She had to talk to Inuyasha...she had to find out what was going on with them. Or at least, if he'd found anything out.

But...

Kagome glanced back down at the bed.

Maybe it would be okay to just lie down. Just for a minute, until he came out of the shower...

"Screw it." Kagome pulled the covers the rest of the way back and crawled into the bed.

It was the most comfortable bed she'd ever been on.

Or, maybe she was just too tired...

Kagome was about to close her eyes when the door opened and Inuyasha came in, carrying a blanket and a pillow.

"Were you going to go to sleep with the lights on, or what?" He shook his head and flicked the light switch off.

"I-" Kagome turned to her other side, hoping he didn't see the blush on her face, "I forgot to turn them off."

"Weird-o." Kagome heard Inuyasha laying down, a little ways away from the bed, "Goodnight."

"Oh." She pulled the covers up further, "Goodnight."

Everything became quiet. Kagome suddenly felt guilty. Who was she to come into his house and steal his bed? She bit her lip, maybe they should...switch?

"Inuyasha?" She whispered quietly and when he didn't respond, turned back around to face him, "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha grunted, "What?"

"Are you still awake?"

A sigh. "Obviously."

Kagome sat up slowly, "Let's switch."

"What?"

"Switch. I'll sleep on the floor, you can have your bed."

Inuyasha didn't respond.

"It's just..." Kagome decided to be honest, "I feel guilty. I'm never going to get to sleep feeling guilty."

"Don't feel guilty."

Okay, now she was getting frustrated.

Did he have to make it so hard?

Kagome threw a pillow at him, satisfied when it collided with the dark shape in front of her, "Just get up here, alright?"

"Fine." Inuyasha, or the dark spot she assumed was him, stood up and walked over to the bed, "Whatever you say."

Before she could protest he slipped right under the covers and was laying next to her.

Kagome's face was burning, "O-okay," She reached over him, trying to figure out how to get off the bed.

Inuyasha slipped an arm around her waste and pulled her back down against the mattress.

Kagome squeaked. "I-Inuyasha?"

"Just go to sleep." He muttered against the pillow, "You shouldn't feel guilty now." His arm removed itself.

Kagome's heart was pounding inside her chest.

Sleep!

She needed sleep!

Wait-! Not yet...

"Hey," Kagome scooted back a little, "Are you still awake?"

What a stupid question.

Inuyasha groaned, "Yees...what is it now?"

"Did you, er, find anything out?"

"No," Inuyasha sounded irritated, "Nothing. Goodnight."

Kagome felt her eyes closing, "...night..."

And to her amazement, she fell asleep.

---

Stupid..._stupid_...

Inuyasha ran his fingers through his hair irritably.

How could he be so stupid?

He should have told her.

Why didn't he tell her?

"Inuyasha?" A hand waved in front of his face, "Hello...?"

Inuyasha sent Kagome a glare, "What?"

"Sorry," Her hand fell back against her side, "You just had a really weird expression on your face."

"Whatever." Inuyasha put his hands inside his pockets.

Everything was going be fine as long as they didn't kiss...and why would they be kissing, anyway?

"Hey, why are you coming with me? This is in the opposite direction of your school."

Inuyasha scowled, "You think I'm gonna let you ride on the bus by yourself after what happened yesterday?"

Kagome's mouth opened and then closed. A small blush tinted her cheeks, "...Thanks..."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He'd made the decision to accompany Kagome on the bus without even realizing it. The idea of someone feeling her up really pissed him off and there was no way he'd let it happen again.

"Wow," Kagome looked up at the bus approaching them, "It's just as full as it was yesterday."

Inuyasha nodded and they went inside when the door opened.

It was so much easier to maneuver now that he was back in his body.

Kagome seemed to be struggling so Inuyasha placed a hand against the small of her back to steady her. He found an open handle.

"Here," Inuyasha grabbed it and scooted Kagome in front of him so she was propositioned between him and a seat. Hesitantly, he slipped an arm around her waist, "So you don't fall...I know you have motion sickness..." he muttered quietly.

Kagome touched his hand softly, "Thank you."

And with a jerk the bus took off.

---

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked up from his desk, slightly bemused, "Kikyou?"

Kikyou smiled and sat in the desk next to his, "Thank you for having lunch with me yesterday. I made you another obento, if you want it..."

Her expression was so innocent, Inuyasha almost laughed. So different from the Kikyou that had been insulting Kagome.

How could she be so different?

Scratch that...how could she be so different from _Kagome_.

When Kagome smiled, Inuyasha knew it was a real smile, he could feel her joy. But, Kikyou...now he wasn't so sure her smile wasn't fake. There was no light in her eyes.

No...emotion.

Inuyasha felt his heart sink in his chest.

That's right.

How could he not have seen it before?

Kikyou was still watching him, still smiling.

But there was no emotion there. No happiness or sadness or love.

Nothing.

"Um..." Inuyasha glance back at his desk, "Thank you for making it for me, but I'm actually going to skip lunch today."

"O-oh," Kikyou managed to look hurt, but he could see through it now, "Alright."

Emotionless.

Inuyasha suddenly felt like a fool as he left the classroom.

How could he have thought he liked Kikyou?

He'd been just like everyone else. Only looking at the outside.

If it wasn't for Kagome he would still think he was in love with her.

Someone who could never love him back.

He had almost been used...almost been made into an accessory.

_Almost_.

Damn.

Damn it all.

**-To Be Continued-**


End file.
